


Oops, You're Not My Friend

by moonblair



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Break Up, Coffee Shops, Fluff and Angst, M/M, but just a little?, im a bitch for woohwa, san is bad here sorry, side woosan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblair/pseuds/moonblair
Summary: "wooyoung, who exactly have you been texting to this week?"wooyoung finally raised his head and met yeosang's wide eyes. "i- i have no idea. i thought..." he began to shake in panic. he didn't know who the random person he'd been talking to but that's not the worst thing. it's that he's been saying deeply personal stuff to that said random person."oh my god! why are they calling me now?"
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 48





	Oops, You're Not My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt "i've been texting my friend for about a week now and they don't reply but turns out I was texting a random person and there was some deep personal stuff I sent oh my god why are they calling me now?" :)
> 
> i cant stop writing about woohwa hELP

**friday**

**02:32 am**

**wooyoung**

hey, yeosangie

sorry i'm late and

you gave me this number hours ago

but i'm here now

i know that you are probably asleep rn cuz you have a normal sleeping schedule.

unlike me. smh

**02:35 am**

**wooyoung**

but i'm gonna talk anyway and you can read this tomorrow

have you seen san acting weird lately?

around you, i mean. cuz like,

i think he's acting strange around me

you know how close we are when we're dating, right?

and it's been almost two years now and i've never seen him like this.

however, this only happened one time

and i'm probably just jumping to the conclusion

**02:37 am**

**wooyoung**

anyways

i was being my clingy self around him.   
like always

and he just pushed me away.

at least he was being gentle but.

he never does that to me, ever

now i know you're gonna say i'm just overthinking shit

but i know what happened

ugh maybe i am overthinking

maybe he was just tired because he stayed at work overnight the day before

**02:45 am**

**wooyoung**

ugh whatever

it's not that serious anyway. hopefully.

nevermind, forget it

goodnight, yeosangie

**(delivered ✔ 02:46 am)**

**saturday**

**11:01 am**

**wooyoung**

okay you're not reading any of my messages

and you're not the type of person to still be asleep at this hour

perhaps you're too busy with your schoolwork huh

it's alright. i know how important your studies are

**11:03 am**

**wooyoung**

about san though... it's still in my head

i just hope nothing bad happens between us

aight imma head to my shift now

**(delivered ✔ 11:04 am)**

**sunday**

**08:22 pm**

**wooyoung**

sangie

this is about san. again.

we're supposed to go on a date tonight at someplace that's really fancy and cool

but guess what

he canceled it at the last minute

he said he suddenly have work to do and left our house immediately

you can't say this isn't fishy, yeosang

because it's the weekend and for two years, san never, i repeat, never works on weekends

san told me before that he already requested his boss to not ask him to work on weekends, let alone at night

(bless his boss for being understanding, btw)

but tonight, after getting a phone call, san just rushed to leave.

while we were getting ready, yeosang!

**08:25 pm**

**wooyoung**

i'm just gonna wait for him to get home and ask him

i'll send you the updates

**09:30 pm**

**wooyoung**

update: he's not replying to my texts and my calls.

he can't be that busy to even ignore my call

**09:32 pm**

**wooyoung**

he just turned off his phone.

yeosang, what if...

oh god, what if he...

he can't be cheating on me, right?

we've got this far...

i-

okay, i'm just overthinking again

maybe his work is serious that his boss had to call him tonight to head to the office

maybe it's that serious that he's ignoring my calls and turning off his phone

maybe he still loves me and i'm just overthinking shit again

i'm gonna keep waiting.

**10:45 pm**

**wooyoung**

yeosang, where the fuck are you, anyway?

did your parents take your phone away from you?

geez, who does that these days...

wait, you're in college right now so your parents are not with you

is there an exam that you have to study for that i don't know of?

anyways, don't overstudy yourself, sangie.

**11:19 pm**

**wooyoung**

update 2: san is not home yet. his phone is still off.

**11:22 pm**

**wooyoung**

should i call his boss and ask him instead?

i'm calling his boss.

**11:25 pm**

**wooyoung**

yeosang... guess what.

san is not in the office right now.

never was.

**(delivered ✔ 11:25 pm)**

**monday**

**02:54 am**

**wooyoung**

update 3: san never came home.

but he saw my texts, at least. still not replying, though

**(delivered ✔ 02:55 am)**

**tuesday**

**03:05 pm**

**wooyoung**

final update: san and i met today. he explained to me what really happened

he was being honest and did not even try to lie

i wanted him to lie so i can still think he loves me

so i can still hope that i have a chance...

he said that that's he's meeting someone else for a few weeks already.

that's he's not in love with me anymore

and he's leaving me for good

**(delivered ✔ 03:07 pm)**

**thursday**

**12:35 am**

**wooyoung**

yeosang, where have you been?

you've been awfully quiet, sangie

is your studying doing okay? i'm worried about you

don't worry about me, though. i'm doing fine... i think.

haven't had any sleep, though. haven't go to work too.

i still miss him...

ugh, i shouldn't feel this way.

fuck san and his new boyfriend.

**12:37 am**

**wooyoung**

my bed feels empty now. i can still smell him. i still like it tho...

god, i'm not okay. not at all.

**02:19 am**

**wooyoung**

hold on

i just checked all of my messages to you

and i realized that you never opened it.   
like, at all

now that's weird. where are you, yeosang?

it's been a week. should i be concerned?

**(read ✔ 02:12 am)**

**02:13 am**

**wooyoung**

oh my god, you're finally online!

yeosang, i miss you!

how are you btw??

god, how hard did you study, yeosangie??

okay i'm gonna let you read all of my messages i've sent you this past week

**02:14 am**

**wooyoung**

wait a damn minute...

why are you awake at 2 am?

who are you and what have you done to yeosang?

**(read ✔ 02:15 am)**

**02:17 am**

**wooyoung**

damn, don't leave me on read, man

**(read ✔ 02:18 am)**

* * *

wooyoung stared at his phone screen in the dark of his room, feeling worried at his best friend for not replying with anything. after an hour of waiting, he fell asleep eventually.

the next day, wooyoung was working his morning shift in the coffee shop when he saw his friend that he's been missing a lot, yeosang. "hello, wooyoung." yeosang greeted as he stood by the counter.

"yeosang! where have you been? i've missed you, you know?" wooyoung said but saw yeosang's face scrunched in confusion. "where have _i_ been? don't you mean where have _you_ been?"

"what?"

"you haven't texted me, wooyoung. for a week."

wooyoung blinked a few times at his friend. yeosang ordered his drink first since there was already another customer behind him and when he got his drink, he was pulled to the side of the counter by wooyoung. "what do you mean you didn't? i've texted you almost every day, yeosang."

"weird, i never got any of your texts."

wooyoung frowned. "yeah, you did. you even left me on read last night, at 2 in the morning. why, though?"

yeosang pulled an even more confused look. "no, i didn't. and you know too well that i never be awake at that hour." he said and wooyoung stared at him for a good minute in silence. yeosang took out his phone and said again, "wait, i'll give you a call."

wooyoung's phone rang from the back of his jeans pocket and he looked at the screen. his eyes widened at this, the screen was not displaying the contact name he saved for yeosang's new number. that can only mean...

"look, that's my number. you didn't save it yet?" yeosang said, not aware of wooyoung's horrifying expression yet. but when wooyoung was still quietly staring at his phone, realization struck yeosang.

"wooyoung, _who exactly_ have you been texting to this week?"

wooyoung finally raised his head and met yeosang's wide eyes. "i- i have no idea. i thought..." he began to shake in panic. he didn't know who the random person he'd been talking to but that's not the worst thing. it's that he's been saying deeply personal stuff to that said random person.

"you have no idea?" yeosang repeated and added with a sigh, "i guess it's alright. at least you didn't tell them some deeply personal stuff about you." he pursed his lips and looked at wooyoung who still had that startled look on his face. yeosang's face fell again. "...you didn't, right, wooyoung?"

"actually, there's _a lot_ of deeply personal stuff i talked about." wooyoung finally regained himself to speak, clearer this time. "they know about me and san's break up."

" _what?_ " yeosang's loud voice caused a few heads in the coffee shop to turn their way.

wooyoung repeated regardless of the words stinging his tongue whenever he mentioned the topic. "me and san, we broke up."

"o-oh... i'm sorry." yeosang was not sure which shocked him most, probably his friend's break up with his other close friend.

wooyoung nodded. "it's alright. i'll tell you the whole story later. anyway, i've told them everything that happened. and they read all of it but didn't reply, so it's fine i guess." though, before they both could finally calm down, wooyoung's phone rang again, startling especially him.

"oh, shit. yeosang."

"what?" yeosang peered his eyes over his friend's phone. "who is it?"

"it's the random person i've been telling deeply personal stuff this past week. oh my god! why are they calling me now?" wooyoung was pacing around the small area behind the counter, trying to think what he should do. but his head was in all of the places.

yeosang stopped him and said, "what are you waiting for? answer them!"

"are you kidding me? no way!" yeosang didn't wait and pulled wooyoung's wrist to accept the call. "hey!"

wooyoung shut his mouth immediately after what yeosang did. he looked at yeosang and was about to ask for help but the older was already heading to an empty table by the corner. "h-hello?" he ended up saying after putting his phone near his ear.

_"hey, are you okay?"_

the stranger sounded like a male adult, so wooyoung was a bit relieved at that, though he wasn't sure why. "what?"

a short silence, and then,

_"i know that you've been texting the wrong person this past week but i read them anyway. i'm sorry for what happened to you and i hope that you're okay."_

wooyoung felt touched at the stranger's words and felt himself smiling a bit. "thank you for that and i'm so _so_ sorry for sending you all those stuff... god, i'm sorry you had to know how my break up went. i feel so embarrassed right now."

a chuckle was heard on the other end of the call. _"it's okay, i don't mind at all. hey, i have to go now. how about i'll text you later?"_

"what?"

_"oh, sorry. i thought it's okay for us to still talk to each other. i guess-"_

"no, that's not it." wooyoung cut off the stranger's words. "of course we can. i don't mind at all."

_"really? then, that's great."_

"uh.. hey, can i get your name before you go?"

_"it's park seonghwa. you?"_

"i'm jung wooyoung."

_"ah, i see. then i'll get going now, okay?"_

"sure, goodbye." wooyoung ended the call finally and sighed. that went a lot better than he thought. he then went back to work for the rest of the day with the name of the stranger still at the back of his head.

_park seonghwa._

* * *

the smell of coffee beans filled the coffee shop that night. there were not a lot of customers yet that evening but more will come in about an hour. wooyoung was sure of this after he glanced at the clock on the wall. he had been working the night shift for a while now to know these things.

"hey, wooyoung. do you think i should just forget about all this and follow my actual dream instead?"

wooyoung turned his head at yeosang who's sitting across the small round table. "why?"

yeosang sighed as he dropped his pen and pushed back his silver circle framed glass. "all of this is seriously beginning to stress me out. i'm not sure if i can make it." he brought back his hair with a heavy sigh.

"just hang in there, yeosang. you still have three years left until you can finally become a doctor," wooyoung assured.

"but i never wanted to be a doctor. heck, three years is still a long way!" yeosang groaned and wooyoung could just laugh. "and that's why i never wanted to further my studies in university." wooyoung said.

"it's not like i can say no to my parents and you know that. god, please give me the strength." wooyoung laughed even louder at yeosang's prayer. he loved seeing his friend complaining like this, it brought him joy whenever he's feeling tired from all the work he had to do in _his_ coffee shop.

the bell from the door rang, signaling there's a new customer entering. wooyoung saw yeosang look at the door with a smirk. "oh, look. your boyfriend is here."

wooyoung turned his head quickly at that and saw a tall, attractive man standing there with his phone. "how many times do i have to tell you that he's not my boyfriend?" he said to yeosang after he turned his head back.

"come on, he comes here almost every day since you two know each other just to see you." yeosang pointed out the obvious but wooyoung didn't want to get his hopes high. not since his awful break up with san four months ago. "you can't keep on denying it, wooyoung."

"oh, shut up, will you?"

wooyoung hurriedly made his way to the counter to attend to the man. he looked up from his phone and smiled happily when he noticed wooyoung there.

"hi,"

"hey, seonghwa."

wooyoung greeted with a more fond smile than he usually gave to other customers. "so, the usual order?" he asked before the older could say something. with seonghwa coming to his coffee shop for almost three months now, wooyoung was able to remember all of seonghwa's favorite orders for the past months. this time around, the older would order black coffee.

seonghwa nodded, his smile never leaving his pretty face. "yeah. and one iced latte as well."

"oh?" it's unlike seonghwa to order more than one drink.

"ah, it's for my friend. he's waiting outside, actually." seonghwa added and wooyoung nodded. "i see." he proceeded to make seonghwa's orders, one black coffee and an iced latte, all the while chatting with him a little.

"did you come off work already? you're here early."

wooyoung also remembered at exactly what time seonghwa usually comes to his coffee shop, though the older preferred coming in the morning rather than at night. but wooyoung still remembered, not because he was secretly beginning to like the handsome man. definitely not.

he saw seonghwa nodding. "luckily, yes. my boss is treating my team to dinner, that's why." seonghwa said with a smile.

"really? that sounds fun. you get to eat free food."

"of course, but i don't like getting drunk. i'm sure they all will never let me leave if i'm completely sober so that kinda sucks." seonghwa sighed.

"but you deserve it after all the hard work you've done. it's like a reward, don't you think?" wooyoung brought the two cups of drinks to the counter and screwed the lid.

"i know, but i usually say and do very weird stuff when i'm drunk. it's dangerous for me," seonghwa explained and wooyoung chuckled. "it can't be that bad?"

"oh, it can. believe me, wooyoung."

wooyoung looked up after opening the black sharpie pen and saw that seonghwa is being serious. he smiled nonetheless and picked up the black coffee cup. "but where's the fun in that?" he wrote 'hwa' on the cup holder, a nickname he often gave the older who seemed to be fine about it as he never said anything.

"no, you don't understand. it's serious."

wooyoung just chuckled at seonghwa who smiled then. "i'll be the judge of that one day." he grabbed the iced latte this time and looked up to meet seonghwa's eyes. "what is your friend's name?"

"mingi. and you don't want to be around me when i'm drunk." seonghwa playfully warned with a smile and wooyoung continued to scribble the name on the cupholder.

"now i _really_ want to see how it is when you're drunk." they both chuckled. seonghwa paid for the drinks and turned to leave but kept looking at wooyoung for a minute.

wooyoung lifted his eyebrow at seonghwa's stare on him. "what's the matter?"

seonghwa shook his head and smiled sweetly. "nothing. i'll see you later." he turned and left the coffee shop, leaving a confused wooyoung.

it was closing time and yeosang had long gone home. wooyoung was alone in the coffee shop, mopping the floor when the door opened. "i'm sorry, but we've closed already!" he spun around just to see seonghwa. however, it was not the usually calm, poised, seonghwa. it was the opposite version of him.

he's drunk.

"wooyoung~!" seonghwa wobbled his drunk self towards the nearest seat and flopped himself down. "seonghwa, why are you here?" wooyoung joined him, leaving the mop as he's practically done with it.

"why, i wanna see you, of course!" seonghwa is a bit loud when he's drunk, wooyoung noted. something _very_ unlike him.

wooyoung had made a trip to the counter and back to bring a glass of plain water for the older. "here, take this." seonghwa did and finished the whole glass. "do you need help getting home?" wooyoung asked, concerned.

"no, not yet. wanna... stay here. with you." seonghwa hiccuped once.

wooyoung glanced at the clock and thought that he's gonna be home later than usual. "okay, sure." he nodded. it's not like he's sleeping early, anyway. he took a good look at seonghwa's staring at the table intensely like he's about to break the wooden furniture in half.

"seonghwa?"

"oh, huh?" a hiccup, and then seonghwa raised his head and met eyes with wooyoung.

"what are you thinking?"

seonghwa blinked rapidly. "a lot of things. about someone..." his lips were pouting and wooyoung thought it was cute.

"who?"

the older grinned and said, "you."

wooyoung tilted his head at him. "me?" he pointed at himself and received a nod. "why?" he waited for seonghwa to answer him but then, he remembered what the older had told him about him getting drunk earlier.

_i usually say and do very weird stuff when i'm drunk._

_it's serious._

wooyoung heard seonghwa answering, "because why not?"

a giggle left the older's lips and wooyoung felt somewhat relieved seonghwa didn't tell the actual reason. he's not sure if he wanted to hear it. he watched seonghwa looking around the coffee shop, looking amazed at the aesthetics.

"you have a really pretty coffee shop." seonghwa praised.

"thank you, seonghwa." wooyoung propped his chin in the palm of his hand.

"wooyoung."

"hm?"

"you're very handsome." seonghwa too could get very random when he's drunk, wooyoung noted again. he was not that surprised to hear that compliment from drunk seonghwa, but he smiled. "you look pretty too, seonghwa."

seonghwa shook his head at him. "i am being serious, wooyoung. you do look handsome. and cute, sometimes. but mostly handsome. i've been thinking about it since the first day i met you, by the way." wooyoung blushed a little at the praises and kept quiet as seonghwa seemed to want to keep talking.

"and you're a great person i've ever met. san made a terrible choice for leaving you. he made you sad and cry for weeks, i swear i'll strangle him if i see him."

wooyoung felt touched to have seonghwa saying those. "seonghwa, it's fine. you don't need to strangle him."

"but he hurt you, wooyoung." seonghwa was frowning now. "i don't like seeing you sad because it'll make me sad too. and i hate it." he added. wooyoung looked at him in surprise and shook his head, "hey, i'm not sad anymore. seonghwa, i'm okay now. i've forgotten about him already." he assured the older and felt better knowing how true it is.

"really?"

wooyoung nodded. "i promise. don't you worry, okay? everything is fine. _i'm_ fine."

seonghwa appeared to believe wooyoung's words as he smiled a little. "okay.." he muttered and then his head suddenly dropped dangerously fast that he would hit his forehead on the table if wooyoung didn't hold it for him.

"are you okay?" wooyoung had his palm beneath the other's forehead.

thankfully, he didn't pass out completely, at least not yet. seonghwa just hummed in reply and dropped his head on wooyoung's shoulder. wooyoung just let him be and began to brainstorm how to get seonghwa home at the moment. his train of thoughts was disturbed when he heard seonghwa talking again.

"do you feel lonely, wooyoung?"

wooyoung thought for a moment and found himself answering, "yeah, sometimes." he nodded gently.

"are you planning to find someone new?"

he had not think about it before and now that seonghwa mentioned it, he began to think about it. he had started crushing on seonghwa, but he doubted the older would feel the same. aside from that, he was afraid. afraid he would have to experience another ugly break up.

so, he replied, "hmm, why are you asking me this, seonghwa?"

he felt seonghwa moved a bit on his shoulder. "would you love again?" this question caught wooyoung off-guard and he frowned in utter confusion.

seonghwa had lifted his head and stared at him. for a moment, wooyoung thought he looked anywhere but drunk. his eyes looked so sincere while asking, "would you give yourself another chance to love again and be loved? if you could, would you also give me a chance to love you? would you let me make you happy?"

* * *

"wooyoung, i swear i am losing my tolerance here."

yeosang whined again that late evening, but he was ignored by wooyoung. he lifted his head from the table to see his closest friend humming a happy tune behind the counter, which was quite... odd. "wooyoung!"

"what?"

yeosang finally received a reply and asked, "why do you look happier than usual tonight? is there something going on in your life that i don't know of?"

wooyoung raised a brow. "am not. i'm just in a good mood, thats all." he said but his stupid grin never left his face. yeosang thought that something is definitely up with him, but he didn't want to ask anything, yet. ha had something more important at hand, his assignments.

"how can you act cheerful like that while i am suffering from my work here? no fair, wooyoung!"

"i'm sorry, sangie, i can't help you." wooyoung joined in front of him with a guilty look, but then smiled again. "but i do know that it'll be worth it. everything will."

yeosang sighed at that. "i hope so too." he looked outside at the glass pane for a moment and smirked, "hey, look. your boyfriend is here already." he pointed at seonghwa outside. though, he didn't expect what came out of wooyoung's mouth later.

"oh, there he is." wooyoung had a wider grin than earlier, but what shocked yeosang more was that he didn't deny it like he usually did. however, before he could question it, his friend was already bouncing his way to greet the same person that stepped in.

"hwa!"

yeosang watched the two greet each other, in a more intimate way than usual, with his mouth agape. wooyoung and seonghwa shared a really short kiss, in front of yeosang, and that's when he knew why wooyoung was acting very delighted earlier.

"oh, finally." yeosang shook his head slowly at the new couple, a soft smile spreading. at least wooyoung would be happy again, with someone better.

that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> ayee <3


End file.
